Missing Dead
by jen331
Summary: Summary: Sookie and Pam have an unexpected problem. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just playing for fun.
1. Chapter 1

I just can't stop being angry today. I'm angry with Bill for betraying me and lying. I'm angry with Jason for being an all around jackass and making me hurt someone as good as Calvin Norris. I'm mad at Eric for being so damn nice lately and I'm mad at myself for being a big ol' chicken! My frustration level is really off the charts these days. For the last couple of days especially I just seem to be on edge. I've wondered if some of my frustration is coming through the bond but it's so darn hard to separate feelings these days I can't tell. A few times today, I had almost taken a customer's head off. I was so nervous and angry. Where was this coming from? I couldn't wait to get off work and just get home and hide in bed.

Of course, Sookie Stackhouse won't get that quiet night!

I spot Bill wandering our properties from time to time but he hasn't been in Merlotte's since we got back from Rhodes and we haven't talked. I knew he was pretty much healed but little else. Pam called on occasion. Her feet had healed but her pride and sensibilities were reeling from the takeover. Eric had offered to talk and I was running... per my usual reaction. I knew he had plenty going on with the new king and I hated to add to the confusion. Wait, that wasn't true. I'm just scared to face it all and that's that! Perhaps I need to talk to myself a bit about my avoidance "issues".

I don't guess the world has changed but my perspective has changed immensely. Nothing like a few life threatening situations to wake you up a bit. Life was dangerous around the Supes. I can't give it up now though! I'm too far in and someone is bound to discover my talents and come after me again in no time. Having a few Supe protectors might not be the worst thing that has ever happened to me if I could stand their possessive ways. It seems no matter who I aligned with though someone else was going to be angry about it. I can't date humans due to the constant barrage of thoughts from them. I date a vampire and the humans and weres don't like it. I date weres and the vampires don't like it..... that leaves.... well that leaves NOBODY! I had been giving myself this little lecture the entire ride home from Merlotte's. I sighed and sat down on Gran's couch glad to finally be home. Gran's couch. It still didn't really seem like my stuff. The house and the belongings would always be Gran's. I missed Gran. She would probably remind me that pouting about having too many suitors and too many people wanting to take care of me was a pretty terrible thing to pout about. Many would love to be so lucky. I was in the process of improving my mood by imagining Gran's version of the lecture when the doorbell rang. It didn't take a psychic to know a visitor to Sookie Stackhouse's just past dusk wasn't likely to be a human. There was no use ignoring it so I trudged over to the door and looked through the peephole. The door was new and tough. Eric had been thoughtful enough to replace her shattered front door and even aging back door with top of the line models dead bolts and peepholes included. Bill stood there looking out towards the yard. I opened the door.

"Hi Bill, c'mon in." I started before I even had the door completely open. The look on Bill's face when he turned around stopped me cold. "Bill?" I asked cautiously.

He moved past me into the house and quickly shut the door. Did he smell the place? "He here Sookie?" Bill grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes searching. "Sookie tell me NOW! Tell me the truth"

"Bill I don't know who you mean. Is who here?" I stammered.

Bill searched my face and then let me go. "I was sure he would be here." He stated and began pacing my small foyer.

Bill stopped pacing for a moment and looked at me seriously. "If you know something now is not the time to lie to me." I started to protest that I was not the one known for lying in this room but Bill's serious nature and tone stopped me. I was about to let my temper get the best of me but looking at Bill I realized something was terribly wrong. I started to get a little scared.

"What's going on Bill?" I asked hesitantly.

"Eric is gone." He said matter of factly.

"Gone?" I echoed dumbly.

"Gone." He repeated.

"Well I'm sure with all the latest upheaval he has plenty to get done. He doesn't have to check out with you or me for that matter, before he goes somewhere. What do you mean 'He's gone' anyway? Have you checked with Pam?" I was getting a little nervous considering Bill's look of concern and I didn't have to read his mind to see it was spinning.

"Of course. Pam called me. Eric didn't show up at Fangtasia last night and he hasn't returned her calls."

"Last night! He didn't show up last night and you're just telling me?" I began to get angry. Part of it was fear something was really wrong but anger was easier to feel and release at the moment. "Why wasn't I called last night?" My voice was rising and I just didn't care. Before I could let out another blast at Bill, the doorbell rang again and I heard a familiar voice call out. "I hate to break up a good fight between you two but could someone open the door before I break it down?" It was Pam.

Bill and I still hadn't made it past the foyer so I only had to reach over to open the door and let her in. Pam is one of the few vamps whose invitation I'd never needed to rescind. She'd be so smug if she knew that.

This was a different Pam though. She was ruffled and that did not bode well for circumstances. Pam doesn't get ruffled. Pam loves trouble and loves the fight. If Pam is ruffled..... well, things are pretty bad.

Pam came in and headed straight for the kitchen. Bill and I followed behind her and I intercepted her getting True Blood from the fridge. She looked slightly apologetic. "I haven't fed tonight. I rushed here as soon as I woke on the hope that Eric might be here. Sookie, if he wants privacy that's fine. I just need to know my Master is ok." Even in a time of crisis, there are manners. I grabbed two bottles, put them in the microwave, and turned to the two vamps standing in my kitchen looking like xmas wasn't coming this year. "I haven't heard from him at all." I stated. Pam and Bill exchanged the scariest looks I'd ever seen and Pam sat down in a chair like the wind had been knocked out of her.

I was now officially terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Can someone please fill me in?" I asked.

Pam started "Well I didn't think that much of it when Eric was late last night. He's been a bit distracted lately with the takeover and" she looked at me with a smirk "other personal issues. I thought at first he might be here with you Sookie or handling business he didn't tell me about. I left him messages but I still haven't heard back. I should have worried earlier but we were busy and it was almost closing time before I realized something must be wrong. Eric doesn't necessarily tell me all his moves but he's never been out of contact for this long. I've been looking for him since. I've checked all three of his homes in the Shreveport area. I called Bill just before daylight to see if he had heard from him and so he could start helping me look as soon as he woke. I tried to call you Sookie but you didn't call me back so I came here as soon as I woke. I was hoping....." She trailed off. She had been hoping Eric was with me and just not responding. If Pam, Bill, nor I knew where Eric was that couldn't be good. Pam was practically attached to him and he wouldn't have travelled without letting her know. He wouldn't have traveled voluntarily that is.....

After Pam's explanation the little kitchen was silent. Two vamps and a telepath were thinking as hard as they could. We were all coming to the same conclusion. Eric wouldn't voluntarily leave without telling us that meant he didn't leave of his own free will. If Eric had been taken, it wasn't some random carjacking or such thing. There were few who could handle the likes of Eric Northman and live.

"Sookie can you feel him?" Pam asked. I didn't like the hopeful tone in her voice.

I thought for a second. I reached out into the bond and tried to feel him. "He isn't dead." I said finally. "I would know if the bond had been broken. He isn't near either though or I would feel him more strongly." I could always tell when Eric was getting close now. It was almost like a second entity entering my mind and feelings. It usually made me feel elated, lusty, and warm. I felt a sudden pain as I thought of what it would be like to lose that. No need to be thinking the worst Sookie! Eric was alive and he was one of the toughest creatures on this earth. That thought reassured me a bit and I tried to calm myself.

I continued to try to probe the bond. I closed my eyes, opened myself, and tried to feel my bonded. I reached out and let his name roll through my mind over and over. _ericericmybondedericericmybondedericmybondedericeric _at that moment, we got an answer. Suddenly anger and pain seared through the bond. I dropped to my knees on the kitchen floor and cried out. I had a clear thought from Eric. He was in trouble and he was reaching out to me through the bond. Tears streamed down my face as I felt his rage and pain through the bond. I got one clear picture from him. Then he was gone. It felt like my soul had been suddenly sucked from my body. Feeling him had been painful but losing that feeling was virtually unbearable. I could barely breathe. With Bill's help, I shakily sat down in a chair. Pam and Bill were now standing and looking down at me expectantly.

"Victor" I whispered through my tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took me several minutes to recover from my contact with Eric. I didn't know why, where, or how but I knew without a doubt that Eric was enraged and in pain and he was directing his rage at one Victor Madden. Could Victor have taken Eric? It seemed so unlikely. How does anyone get the jump on a 1000-year-old Viking vampire? I didn't know but I was terrified to think of what it would have taken to bring him down and hold him wherever he was now being held.

Pam was already three steps ahead of me.

"We need to know why Victor took Eric and who is in on it." Pam stated.

Pam and Bill agreed quickly that Victor could not have acted alone. How far did it go though? Was Felipe de Castro in on it? If yes, they certainly couldn't go to him for help. If he wasn't involved and Victor had gone rogue, he was their best ally. How to find out if de Castro was involved was the second question they came up with right after where the hell is he being held!!

"If he's still alive then Victor must want something. He should have just killed him outright if he only wanted to get rid of Eric." Pam stated. Pam sure was blunt. The thought that Victor might kill Eric at any moment started me crying again.

"Sookie, there is no time for that now." Pam said matter of factly. "Clear heads and a clear plan is what we must concentrate on right now. Such blubbering is for children with no control." I guess I forget Pam was trained by the master of pragmatism.

"Besides, you should have seen what happened to the last people that tried to hold my Master." Typical Pam began to surface with that thought. She almost smirked remembering some scene of carnage I could only imagine.

I tried to dry it up the best I could. Pam was right. I needed to be strong for Eric. If someone had taken me he wouldn't be sitting in the kitchen crying like a fool. He'd be sharpening swords and filling morgues with anyone in his way!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pam and I were in my car and heading to Shreveport in no time. Pam had flown to my house but rode back with me so we could plan. For now, we thought it would be best to continue on as if things were ok. If Pam was right and Victor wanted something he would have to ask for it soon. Holding Eric was not safe for anyone vampire or otherwise. Pam would make some discreet inquiries while I wandered Fangtasia to see if I could pick up on anything. We'd wait a while before we sounded the alarms.

Pam was pretty sure Eric had spent the day in his house nearest Fangtasia Friday. He should have been at the bar that night but hadn't shown. It was now Saturday night so we knew he had gone missing somewhere between Thursday morning when he left Fangtasia and Friday night when he should have been back. If he was taken during the day that meant Victor had human or Were help. If Victor had taken Eric himself he would have had to catch him before he got home or wait until the sun set Friday night. Pam's description of Eric's hidey hole made us both pretty sure a daytime attack would be unlikely. Unless they burned the house down and dug him out of his underground bunker, it was impenetrable. The house was standing so that wasn't it. I described how frustrated and angry I had been all day at work. I hadn't felt that way on Friday so we were leaning towards believing he must have been taken after he woke Friday evening. It felt good to be gathering information even if most of it was supposition.

If we had only known how quickly the answers would come we could have saved our time!

We parked behind Fangtasia and went in the back employee entrance. It was still early but the place was filling quickly. Fangbangers and tourists were roaming the place. Pam went into Eric's office and I went on to the bar. Felicia started fixing me a drink and asked if I was there to see Eric. I felt my stomach roll at the question but smiled and tried to sound indignant "Not everything I do centers around Eric Northman." I snapped. I could see Felicia grinning and shaking her head as she walked away. I had handled that one pretty well! Now let's try to find some information. I lowered my shields and began to listen to the crowd. I always hated this. So many of the people in Fangtasia were pretty pathetic and almost all of them had some depraved reason for being there. After about thirty minutes of nothing but sex, sex, blood, and sex thoughts, I was beginning to get nervous. Was I reaching here? Maybe no one here knew anything? I began to panic. This suddenly seemed like a bad plan and a waste of time we didn't have to waste! I got up from my barstool and headed for Eric's office to find Pam. Pam was on the phone when I entered so I sat on the couch and waited. Being in Eric's office without him sitting behind the desk leering at me seemed out of place. I almost expected him to burst through the door at any moment. Maybe he would!!!

I watched the door for a minute but nothing happened. I watched Pam's face as she spoke but it told me nothing.

Pam finally hung up the phone and frowned. Nothing so far. She'd chatted with a couple of the other Sheriffs and a couple of friends. Nothing seemed amiss. We looked at each other for a moment trying to decide what to do next.

The phone on the desk ringing startled me. Pam answered and I knew by the look on her face it wasn't good. "Of course! We look forward to seeing you." Pam cooed into the phone.

She hung up and looked at me. "Victor will be here at 11. He played coy on the phone but he's up to no good. It's no coincidence he's calling now. We must find out what he wants and find out everything we can from him while he's here. I would love to just kill Victor on sight but then we won't know where he's keeping Eric." Pam said obviously disappointed. "We need anything that might give us a clue as to where he's holding Eric. It really is unfortunate sometimes that you can't read vamp minds. It would come in handy, Sookie. I….."

I must have looked like a kid caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Pam suddenly walked over to me staring me down. I shrank into the couch. "You can't read vamp minds can you Sookie?" Pam asked slowly not breaking eye contact.

I squirmed in my seat a bit and decided there was no reason to lie. Desperate times and all, ya know.

"Sometimes I get bits and pieces. Mostly it is right after I've had Eric's blood. Sometimes I get a snapshot from him but in Rhodes, right after I had fed from Eric, I was getting pieces from several vamps." I finished and tried to sinker farther into the couch. No one but Eric knew this since it was very dangerous for me. I had now told Pam and I wasn't sure how she was going to react.

Pam burst out laughing! I certainly didn't expect THAT! She suddenly looked like a cat that had spotted an open canary cage.

"Sookie we must try something. We need to know what Victor is up to. He has no idea you can read vamp minds." Pam advanced on me like a tigress after prey. She flowed the rest of the way across the room. My but isn't that Pam one dangerously gorgeous killing machine. She seemed to be taking me in anew.

"I can't read vamp minds Pam! I only got those glimpses after I fed from Eric and obviously Eric is around to make a donation!" I said standing up quickly so Pam wouldn't be towering over me.

Pam took me by the hand and extended my arm. She started at my upturned wrist and began to smell her way up my arm. Her face and lips just brushed my skin here and there making me shiver. Pam pulled me back down on to the couch and sat down very close to me. I could see the expression in Pam's eyes changing and she was so close to me I could smell her sweet earthy scent. Before I knew what was happening Pam had leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were cool and so soft. I'd never kissed a woman before and the shock of such a strange moment kept me from pulling away. An electric pulse ran from my lips to my center and my clit throbbed at the intimate contact. Pam kissed me slowly slipped her tongue into my mouth and then along my lips with a strange smile beginning to play on her lips. She was savoring and tasting me like I was a fine wine. I was shivering all over.

"Sookie, I am Eric's child. His blood is what brought me over and we've fed from each other many times. I think it's time we exchanged a bit of blood Miss Sookie. I hear you're quite a treat and it is past time I get a taste of what keeps causing us so much trouble without the Maenad poison in your blood." Pam was speaking in a purr and tracing her lips around my face and along my neck. I could feel her tongue reaching out to the pulse in my neck. She now had both of her hands on my upper thighs lightly massaging them. Her thumbs kept creeping higher and higher pushing my skirt with them. I was trembling and could feel myself getting warmer and wetter.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked somewhat out of breath. Were we about to do this? Was I kissing Pam and loving it so much I couldn't think straight? What if it didn't work? At this point, who cares?!?

Pam pulled back and smiled the most evil smile any woman has ever managed. "I think it is certainly worth a try."

Pam kissed me again and this time I thought my toes were going into a permanent curl. Wow! Why didn't I know how good this would feel? She was like kissing velvet. Pam continued to kiss my mouth and neck looking me in the eyes from time to time and just showing me her fangs. I felt like the room was spinning and I hungrily began running my hands all over Pam. I'd never touched a woman like this and I was liking it more than I would have thought possible! I craned my neck waiting for the bite. I wanted Pam to bite me. I now craved it. Pam must have known what I was expecting. She began to pull my shirt over my head. I hesitated but then let her take it off. She then unfastened my bra and dropped it on the floor. "Prrrrfect." she cooed looking at my naked breasts. "I think a more discreet place is in order on this occasion and my you do have lovely breasts." Of course she was right! I was losing my mind here. I couldn't think of anything except the feel of Pam's mouth and the desire to feel her fangs pierce my skin. Pam held and kissed one breast and then the other. My nipples were hard as rocks and I moaned softly as she pulled one into her mouth. Pam took one nipple between her teeth and looked up at me. I could see her fangs down around my breast pushing at the skin and I shuddered again.

Pam bit.

I moaned and fell back on the couch dragging Pam with me. My blood throbbed through my veins and into Pam's mouth as she continued to massage and feed. We soon lay side by side facing each other with our hands all over and Pam attached to my breast. She sucked deeply, flicked my nipple with her tongue, and then moaned deeply obviously in ecstasy. Pam reached down and began to rub my clit through my panties. I reached down to return the favor and found her to be just as wet as I was. Suddenly her teeth were gone. I wanted to cry for the loss of the feeling and I arched against her soft body. She lapped at the wounds quickly. I heard a crunch and then Pam's bleeding wrist was on my mouth. I grabbed it and sucked deeply earning another moan from Pam. She bit my other breast and we fed from each other while rubbing each other. I felt my climax coming as soon as Pam's teeth entered me the second time. I released her wrist and began to moan deeply writhing against her soft body. Her fingers were working magic with my clit. Apparently, women, particularly women with hundreds of years of experience, really knew how to work a girl. I climaxed hard and sought Pam's mouth for another long slow kiss. I could taste the mixture of blood. Once I was able to see a bit again I began working Pam's clit with my fingers again. She lay back on the couch and let me lean over her. She took my hand and showed me how to quickly stroke her nub back and forth with two fingers. I pulled her top down so I could find her breasts. I brushed our breasts against each other feeling to new softness and unique feel of breast on breast. She had the sexiest little pink nipples I could imagine. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to taste those yummy looking things. I took one nipple into my mouth and began to suck and nibble in rhythm with my fingers. I could feel the wetness between her legs and her climax building. I bit down hard on her nipple and she screamed and pulled my hair as she came.

Pam and I lay on the couch wrapped in each other with my head resting on her bare chest. I slowly stroked her side loving the curve of it under my hand.

"Delicious." Pam said and grinned down at me fangs still showing. "You are just full of surprises Sookie. I think you may have glamoured me you little temptress."

"I've never done anything like that with another woman Pam. Your body is so soft." I told her still reeling from the experience and blood exchange. I kissed her nipples and arched up to rub our breasts together again admiring the way they looked together.

"Some other time I'd love to show you how much more fun there is to be had with a woman Sookie. We barely scratched the surface. You don't know what you're missing." Pam responded stroking my hair and kissing me deeply again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a few moments of laying there sated and reeling, we both came back to the horror of the moment. Eric is missing and we needed to get ready for his captor's visit. Victor probably wasn't expecting Eric's two women to be tangled up on the couch with their skirts around their waists and their tops down. We cleaned up and redressed. I felt a twinge of guilt at enjoying myself so much while Eric was in danger. I wondered if he might have felt anything through the bond. I knew he had the bond shut off though. I hated to think why. I knew the feeding was one of our few options though and Eric couldn't possibly begrudge us a little fun during it.

"It often helps to touch someone." I told Pam getting back to the business at hand. I detested the thought of touching Victor but it did often help.

Pam thought for a moment. "We need to make sure it isn't obvious Sookie but give it a try if you need to."

I was really feeling the effects of Pam's blood. I'd had a lot and I suddenly felt strong and sure we would get Eric back. I felt damn near invincible actually. My head was clear, I was calm, and I was on a mission to get my tall, dead, and gorgeous Viking back! Once I had him back, I was going to climb him like a tree! Ha! I laughed at my own thoughts. That blood was something else!

Pam smiled at me and gave me a slow kiss. She began to speak quietly. "Concentrate Sookie." Pam cupped my breast, ran her finger across the spot where she had bitten me, and then flicked my nipple. It immediately hardened. "When Victor gets here concentrate all your energy on getting into his evil head and finding my Master, your Bonded. Then I will rip him into many pieces and feed them to snakes." Pam's smile made me shudder for several reasons.

Victor's knock on the door ended the moment.

I heard the knock on the door and knew it was a vamp. I looked at Pam whose fangs had run down and knew it was Victor. Pam called "Come in" and Victor entered smiling. I seriously wanted to jump on him and try to pound Eric's whereabouts out of him. I knew that was useless. Victor would kill me instantly and it would all be over for one Sookie Stackhouse. We had a plan and I had to concentrate.

Pam had quickly collected herself and returned Victor's smile. "Victor! Always a pleasure to see you." She purred. I thought I might be sick over the sweetness rolling off Pam.

"My dear Pam! You look lovely as always." Victor responded. "And Sookie! What a delight to see you here as well. Just the two ladies I was hoping to see." Victor's smile made me shiver and I knew hatred like I'd never felt before. Victor strolled on into the office and sat down in a chair like he was there every day and was just looking for a friendly chat. He looked around the room taking inventory and then settled his eyes on me. "I believe I have something you ladies may be interested in?" His sneer made my skin crawl.

Well apparently, Victor wasn't going to beat around the bush.

Pam's fangs ran down again and I heard her begin to growl quietly. "Victor, you evil bastard. What do you want? You know hurting Eric will bring...... severe consequences." Pam began. "Tell me where my Master is now and maybe he won't kill you before the tribunal does."

I let my shields down and tried to reach out to Victor's mind while Pam was talking. I was still figuring out how to touch him without being suspicious when I realized I didn't have to. Victor was broadcasting loud and clear. It was pieces of thoughts but it was there! _bastard can't be held much longer..... I'll stake Pam and fuck that little human to death in front of him...drain her...... Bridgemont Place..... glad we got the thick silver chains....maybe I'll keep the human as a pet...... stronger than I thought..... just agree a go away. _I shuddered and thought I might vomit. His head was spinning. He was nervous but he wasn't showing it.

Victor's smug expression made my blood boil. I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my head and I struggled to stay calm and concentrate while looking like the poor helpless human.

"First, understand if I don't let a few others know I'm ok very soon he will die." Apparently, Victor had a contingency plan if Pam just staked him on sight. "Your Norseman must learn his place." _his place in a permanent grave.... too strong.... was this a mistake…concrete_ "I've decided he is too dangerous to be left in his position here in Louisiana. I'm offering the three of you another option. I would like for you all to go away. You tire me and with that annoying Norseman out of Louisiana de Castro will likely give me the state to run." Victor continued. "So my offer is simple. I release the Norseman and you three disappear. Or, I just kill him." Victor paused for a moment looking entirely bored. "I thought a colder climate might better suit you all so that can be your reason for leaving. You tell everyone the three of you are relocating and you are all free to go."

"Done." Pam interrupted without hesitation.

Victor and I were both shocked by her answer. I think I actually stared at her with my mouth open for a moment.

Pam continued. "I have no ties to here other than my Master and Fangtasia. I have lived in many places and many are better than here. We'll simply relocate and be out of your hair Victor. I do know my Master will be angry with you but I know he tires of all these political upheavals as well. Perhaps Sookie and I can convince him this is the best course. I tire of you. I would be happy to go."

I almost forgot to listen in on Victor for a moment. Even I believed Pam. I refocused and reached into his murky brain again.

"Pam, your intelligence and reasonableness are impressive. I am so glad you see this so clearly." Victor beamed. "You should know that of course I am working towards… um convincing Eric this is the best plan as we speak."

The thoughts that swept his mind brought tears to my eyes. Eric was in a lot of pain. Victor dared to torture My Bonded! Uh oh… I guess my possessiveness answered a couple of questions.

I could now see Victor was visibly relaxing. He had been ready for much more resistance. _Maybe this cunt is worth something...._ Oh that bastard. I wondered how a fight between Pam and Victor would go. I didn't know who was older but I didn't want to tangle with either of them if I could help it.

I started to speak but Pam silenced me with a look.

"Release Eric and we will be gone." Pam said it nonchalantly like we were planning a lunch outing.

"I am no fool Pam. Do not try to play with me or I will kill you all." Victor was getting excited that his plan might work but he was still wary.

_..... must get back soon.... he can't be held much longer..... 876...._

"I have no reason to lie Victor. We want Eric back now regardless of the cost. Relocating seems a small price to pay to get away from a conniving traitor such as yourself, Victor." Pam's voice was pure death.

Victor chuckled. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Business is business and your vamp is a thorn in my side. He must go."

"Then let's go get him." Pam looked ready to head out the door.

Victor held his hand up and spoke. "Not so fast. I need assurances that you will go and that the Norseman won't just try to kill me once I take the chains off."

The more Victor talked the more he gave up both aloud and from his mind. Obviously, he wasn't the smartest vamp around. He'd already made quite a strategic misstep in my opinion by grabbing Eric. Talk about having a tiger by the tail! If he wasn't terrified of what Eric might do to him he was a fool!

I spoke up. "Why do I have to go? I've lived in Bon Temps all my life and I don't have anything to do with your vampire politics. I can just disappear!" I tried to sound desperate and scared. If Victor thought I was weak and helpless he's never expect what I was beginning to plan in my head.

"You two are bonded. Even if he wanted to, I'm not sure he could leave you behind. As long as you're around, I won't be free of that pesky vamp. You three are a set and the entire set must go!" Victor responded.

Victor stood up looking to leave.

"Release him." Pam stated.

"In due time. I will call you soon and you will tell Eric that you all are leaving very soon. You'll convince you both want to go. When he agrees. I will free him" Victor responded and with that he walked out of the office. We heard the back door close and I slumped down onto the couch with my head down shaking violently.

I felt Pam sit down on the couch. She rested her hand on my knee and waited silently.

I finally looked up smiling. "I believe we have some people we need to kill Pam."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two very important things had silently happened while Victor was there. I had picked all the information out of Victor's head I needed and I had realized I could feel Eric again. Apparently, Pam's blood was very strong!

I started writing all the bits and pieces down so I wouldn't forget. We had an address and I knew there were at least two vamps and two weres in on this. Our guess was the weres were his daytime watchers and probably wouldn't be there at night. I also knew Victor had no intention of letting Eric go. He planned to kill us all eventually but wanted to make it look like we had gone on the run. He even planned to make it appear we had stolen from de Castro to help put off suspicion. Pam and I put our plan together and began to collect the things we thought we might need. Pam showed me a locked cabinet with a very scary assortment of weapons and tools. I wondered if it was wise for a vampire bar to have so many vampire killing tools around but maybe a good offense is the best defense. The silver net was one of the scariest items I saw. Pam explained they had taken it from a drainer that I was pretty sure no one would be seeing again. She practically hissed at it when I took it out of the cabinet. I found a messenger boy type tote and loaded it up.

We headed towards the address I had plucked from Victor's head in a car I'd never seen before. Pam had borrowed it from one of the wait staff. Pam had also called Bill and he was going to meet us nearby. So far, we were still the only ones that knew Eric was gone and it looked like we would be able to keep it that way. I felt a bloodlust stirring in me and I wasn't sure if it was my own, Eric's, or Pam's at this point. I knew I wanted Victor dead though!

The farther we went the more I could feel Eric. His pain and anger was filling my head and I had to push back from time to time. I tried to send him positive thoughts through the bond but he was a tangle of fury and pain. "I'm coming my bonded."

Pam was practically giddy for a vampire. We met up with Bill and discussed our strategy. Apparently, Bill and Pam had talked more than I realized. Bill had a case of C-4 and several weapons with him.

"Where the hell did you get C-4 in the middle of the night?" I asked Bill.

He and Pam looked at each other and I realized I still had a lot to learn about these vamps. I guess some people... I mean vampires.... just keep that kind of thing around! Geez….

We drove past the house where Eric was being held in an underground room. I knew from Victor it had been built as a vampire hidey-hole and was solid concrete with a double door entrance from the basement. I searched and sensed one human and four vamps in the house. Victor, Eric, and I didn't know the others. The neighborhood was new and the houses on both sides were empty. With vampire speed, Bill had set up the explosives. We retreated a ways, I drew the gun Bill had handed me, and we watched as the house next to the one with Victor and Eric in it exploded loud enough to rock the entire neighborhood.

It worked. A human and a vamp came running out of the house to see what had happened. I could feel the pain Eric was in and I knew there was no time to hesitate. I leveled the gun I was carrying at the human. Thank goodness for all the training Jason had forced on me. I leveled my sites and pulled the trigger. I was ready for the recoil but the human wasn't expecting a bullet in the chest. I stood firm while he dropped to the ground dead and Bill and Pam jumped the vamp. I stayed in my partially hidden spot with the gun trained on the house. There were two more vamps in the house besides Eric.

Victor really shouldn't have taken a Southern woman's man. It just isn't polite.

Bill and Pam made quick work of the vamp and we all moved into the house. Fire trucks and half the County would be here in no time so we had to move. We had Victor cornered and we just had to get to him before he did anything stupid. We entered the house with Pam and Bill forming a wall in front of me. As we started down the basement steps I sensed the vamp a moment before he pounced.

"Bill!" I screamed.

Bill and the unknown vamp were flying down the stairs ripping the basement to pieces.

Pam and I moved quickly towards the door to the underground chamber. Pam grabbed the outer door and roared as she ripped it from its hinges.

"Damn Pam!" I exclaimed before I could help it. That vamp was one tough bitch! Mental note: send Pam flowers weekly to stay on her good side.

The inner door was solid steel set in concrete. Pam hesitated and it gave me a chance to grab her arm. "Wait Pam!" I quickly tried some of the numbers I'd gotten from Victor's head on the little keypad next to the door. It slid back into the wall.

Pam and I stood facing Victor and Eric. Eric was barely dressed and chained to a table that looked like a medieval torture device. It looked like miles of silver chains of varying gages and types wrapped round and round his entire body. Victor stood at the head of the table with a sword to Eric's neck.

Victor was visibly nervous. I could pick up his thoughts again and he was terrified. He couldn't believe we had found him. He would have been better guarded but he had seriously underestimated the wrath of a pissed off Pam and Sookie!

Eric was growling and there was blood all over the room. The smell hit me and my stomach rolled. I knew most of it was Eric's blood. A blind rage began to take me over.

"Stay where you are or I'll cut his head off." Victor yelled. He was trying to appear calm but as he watched Pam and I advance into the room he was faltering.

"I just want my Master Victor. I've killed your worthless little guards so that should be punishment enough. Why don't you scurry out of here before I rip your nuts out one at a time?" Pam said as we stepped away from the door so he had a pathway out of the room.

Victor looked confused. He thought he could get by us and handle Pam if she attacked him. He assumed I was helpless and that my gun would do nothing to him. I started to look nervous and Victor smiled a bit. He held the sword out and started walking towards the door and the two pissed off chicks next to it. I shrank a bit as if I was afraid of him and he began to stand straighter. He started to think he really was going to just walk out of here.

"Just get away from Eric." Pam said as she started circling the room towards Eric and away from Victor. Victor figured the dangerous one was distracted and made a lunge for the door. I had the silver net out of the bag across my body and flung it over Victor with all my strength. He screamed and we fell to the floor wrestling. I could smell burning immediately. The net was subduing Victor as I had hoped and I rolled away watching him writhe and begin to smoke.

Pam was trying to untie Eric and burning herself in the process. I reached into my bag again for the bolt cutters and handed them to Pam. She started making quick work of the chains. Eric was obviously weak but as soon as he had one arm free, he began to tear the chains away from his body roaring and cursing Victor in several languages.

"Victor you are a dead man." He roared over and over as he still struggled to free himself from the chains. I stood and walked back to where Victor lay writhing on the floor trying to crawl towards the door. Eric continued to roar threats behind me.

"Victor Sweetie." I said in my sweetest southern voice. "Never underestimate a woman. We have a saying for that. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I smiled sweetly at him and drove the wooden stake I'd fished from my bag into his chest as hard as I could.

I heard Pam gasp behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bill nearly tripped over himself trying to avoid the silver chain covered puddle of goo Victor had become as he rushed in the door.

"Pam you killed Victor before Eric could even get to him?" Bill asked incredulously looking at Eric now lying on the floor.

"Sookie staked Victor before Eric could even get to him." Pam corrected and she beamed at me, fangs still fully down.

Bill looked at me as if I had grown a third eye.

I had rushed to Eric as soon as I let go of the stake. His wounds were healing before our eyes but he was weak and needed to feed. I pulled him into my lap the best I could and craned my neck for him to bite me. He pulled me down and kissed me deeply while looking me in the eyes.

"I knew you would find me." He whispered and then he bit into my neck and drank more deeply than he ever had from me. He visibly relaxed and began to practically purr in my lap. He pulled away and licked the wounds a bit. "Lover you always taste so sweet." He was nuzzling my neck. "Something is a bit different though I think." He kissed the bite marks and inhaled deeply. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked as shocked as a 1000 year old vampire can look. "You taste like Pam?!?!?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry for the long delay!!!

___________________________________________________________________

Pam noticed the sirens first and we all started to move. I realized everything had happened in a moment.

We were at the door of the house quickly. Bill put the human body in the house and we closed the door. From the outside it looked like the house was just the unfortunate neighbor of the house that had just blown up. The four of us would present an odd crowd strolling the neighborhood just before dawn. Eric was in his shredded pants and nothing else. He was bare chested and shoeless. I couldn't help but remember the night I'd found him running along the road to my house in similar shape. Bill, Pam, and of course me were splattered with blood and I was a bit beat up. No one would think anything about that if they knew me. I seem to be getting beat up quite a bit lately. No good to see a beat up little human girl and three vampires wandering suburbia though. Someone would surely remember us. Eric picked me up, opened the door, and took to the sky with amazing speed. Pam was right behind us and Bill disappeared as well. What was an amazing skill the have! The few people just beginning to gather outside the burning house probably didn't notice a thing. We all regrouped at the little borrowed car we'd left behind. It hadn't seemed so small on the drive down but it looked like a clown car now with the four of us standing around it. I looked at the trio of vamps I was lucky enough to be able to list on my exceptionally short list of sex partners and had the oddest urge to yell "Shotgun!!"

Eric did not hide his disgust with the car but folded himself behind the steering wheel. Bill got in the "shotgun" position since I hadn't actually claimed that spot and Pam and I piled in the back. Eric immediately met my eyes in the rearview mirror. Eric had not said so much as a thank you. We hadn't had a chance to discuss his little discovery of mine and Pam's blood exchange. We also had not discussed that the blood exchange had come with some mind blowing lesbian action. I felt myself begin to blush just thinking about touching Pam's body. Eric felt and saw my blush as he continued to look back and forth between the mirror and the road as he drove us towards Shreveport. Our odd little crew was silent for the time being except for Bill's occasional directions to Eric towards his car.

I fiddled with my hands in my lap nervously then looked back up to see Eric beginning to grin at me in the mirror. Eric must practice smug in the mirror every night because DAMN he can look infuriatingly smug.... and arrogant.... and just too damn happy with himself. Eric saw my temper rising and it seemed to just encourage him. His grin spread across his face and suddenly he roared with laughter.

No one else laughed. I wasn't sure what was so funny seeing how Eric was kidnapped, he almost died, we blew up some poor stranger's house, and we killed a very important vampire in the vampire political community. I had yet one more vampire's final blood on my hands. I just didn't see the comedy in the situation and Eric's laughing while we all waited nervously for his reaction was just too much.

I exploded. "Now just what's so darn funny Eric Northman? The last day has been nothing but stress and worry over your smug butt and now all you have to say about us swooping in and saving your neck, AGAIN, is to laugh at us?!?!?

Eric stopped laughing but didn't stop one bit of the self satisfied look he had. "My Lover, I am most grateful for your timely intervention and gallant efforts to free me. I am also hoping there are pictures of the.... um.... planning party you and Pam had...?"

I glared at his reflection in the mirror but didn't have a reply to that one so I just huffed and pouted. That Viking could really make my blood boil! Pam quietly took my hand and began to stroke my palm slowly. Pam's touch and the hum of the car were soothing my exhausted body despite the giant gloating vampire in the front seat. I let my head rest on the head rest.

The next thing I knew we were pulling into the parking lot of Fantasia at a very high rate of speed. I realized it was almost daylight and Pam and Eric needed to get to their daytime places. I assumed we had dropped Bill at his car. Maybe they had thrown him out the window. Who knew? I wasn't sure but I guessed he was ok.

I sat up wearily in the back seat and looked at Pam and Eric looking at me. Eric looked from Pam to me and back. He was still grinning way too much. "I owe you both my life. You both owe me some explanation.... and perhaps those pictures I mentioned.... Tomorrow night we'll spend together." With that he virtually disappeared. Pam brushed my lips ever so quickly and then pulled the same disappearing act. Damn vamps!

My car was still at Fangtasia but I was exhausted. Pam had left her keys so I locked myself in Fangtasia and slept on the couch in Eric's office for a few hours before heading back to Bon Temps. I knew tonight would be another adventure of trying to explain what happened to Eric. Shouldn't he be explaining how he let some goober like Victor get the jump on him?

After a few more hours of sleep I laid in the sun a while and then spent a little extra time getting ready. I wanted to look good but not too good.... Oh, who was I kidding? I couldn't resist trying to look my best for Eric even if I was gearing up for a fight with him. He hadn't seemed mad about me and Pam but he did say we would discuss it. I knew there was no need to avoid the inevitable so I drove to Shreveport. I mean, I needed to talk to them anyway about all that had gone on. The news was talking about the home explosion but not about Victor yet so maybe no one even knew. We needed alibis. Yes, lots of things to discuss.

I arrived at Fangtasia just as the crowd was really filling in. A familiar vampire was working the door and motioned me inside. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw Felicia motioning me over to the bar and I did not see Eric or Pam. "Eric said for you to meet him in his office" Felicia told me. I grabbed the drink she was already handing me and headed for Eric's office. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly.

"Enter" Eric bellowed.

I opened the door and gasped. The room was filled with candles and flowers. Music was playing and Eric was sitting behind his desk in black jeans and a tight black t-shirts. Six and a half feet of pure sex appeal. My breath caught at the sight of him in the flickering light and I felt my body warm up. Pam walked towards me slowly so I could admire the red velvet gown she was wearing. It was much finer and nicer than her usual Fangtasia garb. All thoughts of the fight I'd been having in my head were gone. I instinctively moved towards Pam and we met lip to lip in front of Eric's desk. Touching Pam's cool lips sent electric tingles through my entire body. While my body was still being flooded with sensation and overwhelmed by the touch and taste of Pam, Eric moved around the desk to us.

Eric encircled us both in his arms and began to kiss each of us. "The only thing sexier than watching my two ladies kill, is watching them fuck."

I knew things were going to be quite different now, and I couldn't wait!!


End file.
